


Simplemente besos

by narutinachan



Series: Actividades del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos [11]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Para la actividad "Kissing album" del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos en Fanfiction.Aporte 1: Beso en la frente (Soo-Won y Yona)Aporte 2: Beso en la mano (Zeno y Kaya)
Relationships: Kaya/Zeno (Akatsuki no Yona), Soo-Won & Yona (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: Actividades del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/678038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Beso en la frente (Soo-Won y Yona)

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es para contribuir a la actividad “Kissing album” del foro El feliz grupo de hambrientos, con el objetivo de celebrar San Valentin. Consiste en escribir un fanfic basado en un tipo de beso entre los propuestos por los participantes de la actividad en el topic “Hambrientas de amor”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: ESTE APORTE CONTIENE SPOILER DEL CAPÍTULO 186 DEL MANGA DE AKATSUKI NO YONA

Yona se sobresaltó, saliendo de su duermevela al escuchar un leve quejido de dolor.

Por un momento miró a su alrededor desconcertada, hasta que tomo consciencia de sus alrededores y la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ya recordaba. Estaba en su antigua habitación en el castillo Hiryuu, velando el sueño de Soo-Won junto a Min-Soo después de que el rey hubiera irrumpido en su habitación aquejado por un incapacitante dolor de cabeza que le había dejado postrado en la cama hasta que remitiera.

Un nuevo gemido de dolor hizo que la joven desviara la vista hacia el susodicho, encontrándose con que su situación no parecía haber mejorado. Él seguía con los ojos cerrados en un sueño intranquilo, respirando entrecortadamente y sudando profusamente.

Yona utilizó un trapo para secar el exceso de sudor de la frente del convaleciente, apartándole cuidadosamente el pelo de la frente para no perturbar su descanso, para luego continuar su silenciosa vigilia.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Qué hacía cuidando del asesino de su padre? ¿Qué macabro giro de los acontecimientos la había conducido a esta situación?

No debería estar aquí. No quería estar aquí.

Tendría que haber aceptado la posibilidad que le ofrecieron de pasar la noche en otro cuarto para evitar esta situación. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Tal vez todavía estaba a tiempo?

Miró de reojo a Min-Soo, el cual había caído dormido acurrucado en un rincón. Parecía realmente agotado. No quería despertarle.

La muchacha suspiró pesadamente, resignándose a que no podía escapar de esta situación. Además, aunque le pesara, debía reconocer que de cualquier forma sería incapaz de hacerlo. No podía abandonar a Soo-Won en esta situación.

A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, el joven rey seguía siendo el mismo que de niña la había consolado tras la muerte de su madre, que la había acompañado en sus noches en vela, que la había sostenido de la mano con una sonrisa prometiéndola que todo iba a estar bien, que la había secado las lágrimas con un tierno e inocente beso en la mejilla…

No lo podía olvidar. Por mucho que debiera y quisiera hacerlo era incapaz.

Así que solo por esta vez, solo por esta noche, ella estaría aquí para él.

Yona agarró la fría mano de Soo-Won, se inclinó para darle un único y suave beso en la frente y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras. Le prometió que el dolor iba a pasar, que ella iba a quedarse aquí con él, que no debía preocuparse de nada, que todo se iba a arreglar…

Al poco tiempo el ceño fruncido por el dolor del rey se suavizó, pareciendo entrar en un sueño más tranquilo y reparador.

Ella le soltó la mano, miró de nuevo de reojo a Min-Soo para comprobar que seguía dormido y no había sido testigo de ese breve momento entre ellos, y después retrocedió al catre que habían acomodado al lado del futon en el que descansaba el rey para seguir velándole silenciosamente.

Mañana Yona volvería a ver a Soo-Won como el desconocido con motivos ocultos que se había convertido en su enemigo tras esa fatídica noche.

Por ahora, solo quería devolverle un poco de todo lo que él le había dado antes de arrebatárselo todo.

Solo por esta vez.


	2. Beso en la mano (Zeno y Kaya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: ESTE APORTE CONTIENE SPOILER DEL CAPÍTULO 104 DEL MANGA DE AKATSUKI NO YONA

Había llegado el momento…

Por mucho que se había resistido a pensarlo, por mucho que le hubiera rogado a los dioses, por mucho que hubiera trabajado para comprar las mejores medicinas…

Había llegado el momento de la inevitable despedida.

—Zeno —se escuchó una quejumbrosa voz a su lado.

—Sí —le respondió a la vez que tomaba la delgada y frágil mano de la chica.

—Encontrémonos de nuevo en los cielos, ¿vale?

—… Sí —respondió él tras un leve momento de duda porque no podía responder otra cosa.

No podía contarle la verdad a Kaya ahora. Si no había podido reunir el valor para hacerlo antes, no podía arruinar ahora el breve momento que les quedaba.

Ella solo tuvo fuerzas para dirigirle una leve sonrisa, aunque estaba tan cargada de esperanza que él ya no pudo sostener más su mirada. Solo pudo aferrarse a la mano de ella y depositar tiernos besos sobre su pálida y quebradiza piel.

Cada beso que depositaba en su mano estaba cargado de palabras reprimidas.

“No te vayas.”

“No voy a poder alcanzarte.”

“No me dejes solo.”

“No puedo seguir sin ti”

“Odio a los dioses.”

Los besos de Zeno siguieron y siguieron aun cuando la mano de ella se quedó mortalmente fría.

“Di mi nombre otra vez.”

“Levántate a ver el amanecer conmigo.”

“Recuérdame que no quedan vegetales.”

Aún cuando ya solo podía sentir ásperos y duros huesos contra sus labios no se detuvo.

“Discúlpate por haber vuelto a romper a puerta.”

“Dime que hay que arreglar el tejado para que no entre el agua.”

“Dime que entra frío por los agujeros en las paredes.”

Solo se detuvo cuando se quedó vacío de palabras contenidas, y fue para coger en brazos lo que quedaba de su esposa.

Había llegado el momento de que la dejara descansar.

—Gracias por todo, Kaya. Que tengas dulces sueños.


End file.
